Hilfe! Es weihnachtet sehr
by Magic Morgana
Summary: ADVENTSKALENDER ippi Potter, James Potters kleine Schwester kommt nach Hogwarts! Pippi, deren Lieblingspferd, kleiner Onkel, ist immer bei ihr und Herr Nielson fehlt natürlich auch nicht. Und dann kommt Pippi nach Hogwarts ...
1. Einleitung

**Titel:** Hilfe! Es weihnachtet sehr!

**Autor:** Magic Morgana

**Altersbeschränkung:** 12

**Genre**: Parodie

**Inhaltsangabe:** Hilfe! Es weihnachtet sehr! – Pippi Potter in Hogwarts

Pippi Potter, James Potters kleine Schwester kommt nach Hogwarts! Da die Potters auf einem großen Anwesen wohnen, gibt es natürlich auch Stallungen. Pippi, deren Lieblingspferd, kleiner Onkel, ist immer bei ihr. Meist trägt sie ihr Pferd, da es wasserscheu ist, durch die Flüsse und Seen, durch die sie eigentlich gerne reiten will.

Pippi hat für ihre Körpergröße und ihr Alter eine große Kraft, was auch in Hogwarts zu einigen Verwirrungen führt. Als sie sich dann auch noch weigert, mit dem Boot über den See zu fahren, weil sie ihren kleinen Onkel nicht mitnehmen darf, gerät alles außer Kontrolle.

An die Haustierregelung hat sie sich auch nicht wirklich gehalten, da Pferde und Affen nichts im Schloss zu suchen haben! Doch Professor Dumbledore scheint nichts dagegen zu haben, denn er lächelt nur belustigt vor sich hin, wo die übrige Lehrer- und Schülerschaft nur mit Unglauben auf die kleine Potter blicken!

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Figuren, Tiere und Orten, gehören entweder JKR oder Astrid Lindgren!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ja mein Lieben! Es ist wieder so weit! Der erste Dezember ist gekommen und auch wie die letzten zwei Jahre, gibt es auch dieses Jahr wieder einen Weihnachtskalender.

Die Idee hierzu haben sich KitKat (die auch als meine Betaleserin fungiert/e und der ich an dieser Stelle danken möchte) und ich uns ausgedacht. Irgendwann während des Chattens kam uns dieser Gedanke und ich brauchte eine Idee für eine FF!

Und da ich mich nicht mehr lange aufhalten möchte, wünsch ich euch eine besinnliche Weihnachtszeit und viel Spaß beim lesen!

Lg

Magic

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Inhaltsübersicht**

1) Ein ganz normaler Tag

2) Pippi in der Winkelgasse

3) Pippi auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts

4) Pippi und der sprechende Hut

5) Pippi mischt Hogwarts auf

6) Herr Nielson – NEIN!

7) Kleiner Onkel, lass die Katze aus dem Spiel

8) Miss Potter, lassen Sie mich runter!

9) Pippi und die Strafarbeit

10) Pippi und die Rumtreiber

11) Ein Ritt durch Hogwarts

12) Pippi im verbotenen Wald

13) Halloween

14) So ein Affentheater

15) Advent, Advent, Hogwarts brennt!

16) Pippi und die Ingwerkekse

17) Pippi und die Weihnachtsbäume

18) Pippi und der Schulleiter

19) Immer wieder Pippi Potter!

20) Pippi fährt nach Hause

21) Pippi in London

22) Potter und stolz darauf

23) Advent, Advent, der Christbaum brennt!

24) Silvester bei den Potters


	2. 1 Ein ganz normaler Tag

**Kapitel 1: Ein ganz normaler Tag**

„Kleiner Onkel!", seufzte Pippi und stieg von ihrem Pferd ab. Herr Nielson, ihr kleiner Affe, saß auf ihrer Schulter und motzte in Richtung des Pferdes, welches schmollend weg blickte. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass das Wasser nicht dein Feind ist? Es ist nur nass … das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dich durch den kleinen Bach hier trage, ja?"

Pippi streckte ihre rechte Hand aus und hob das Pferd einfach hoch, als ob es etwas ganz Normales wäre und jeder Mensch ein Pferd heben konnte. Aber die kleine Pippi war nicht normal.

Auf der einen Seite war sie eine Hexe, auf der anderen Seite ein kleines Mädchen, das über beängstigend große Kräfte verfügte, dass sie sogar ein Pferd hoch heben konnte. Für Zauberer und Hexen wirkte es am Anfang nicht komisch, dass die kleine das Pferd einfach mit einer Hand heben konnte, war es eben eine spontane Entladung von Magie, aber der Hacken war nur, dass die Kleine keine Magie anwendete.

Auch für die Zaubererwelt war es nicht gerade normal, dass ein kleines Mädchen, von gerade einmal elf Jahren, einen ausgewachsenen Hengst, ohne Anwendung von Magie, mit einer Hand hoch heben konnte.

„Herr Nielson", sagte Pippi. „Bitte festhalten!"

Schon stapfte sie los und durchquerte den kleinen Bauch und auf der anderen Seite stellte sie kleinen Onkel wieder ab. Sie stellte sich vor ihn und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Du bist dir wirklich zu fein durch dieses Wasser zu reiten!", warf sie ihm vor. „Andere Pferde haben kein Problem damit hier durch zugehen!"

„Unsre kleine Pferdeflüsterin", sagte James, der auf seinem Pferd gerade angeritten kam. Pippi sah ihn mit ihren dunkelbraunen Augen an.

„Wohl eher nicht", antwortete sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf, so dass ihre zwei Zöpfe von einer auf die andere Seite flogen. „Kleiner Onkel ist sich zu fein durch das Wasser zu gehen!"

„Trägst du ihn wieder hinüber?", fragte James und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und stieg von Chaser ab.

„Hab ich doch schon."

„Schwesterchen, du bist schon außergewöhnlich!", sagte er. „Ich wollt dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ein Brief für dich angekommen ist. Mum und Dad wollten, dass ich dich holen komme."

„Was für ein Brief?", fragte sie so gleich neugierig und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

James grinste sie an. „Der Brief von Hogwarts!"

„YUHU!", schrie sie und umarmte ihren Bruder freudig, was James nur zum Lachen brachte.

Irgendwie tat ihm Hogwarts jetzt schon leid und die Professoren und die Schüler. Er selbst hatte ja schon viel angestellt, aber wenn seine um drei Jahre jüngere Schwester auch noch nach Hogwarts kam, dann war das Chaos perfekt.

Bevor James nach Hogwarts kam, hatten er und Pippi es beinahe geschafft ihr Elternhaus in die Luft zu jagen und einmal hatten sie es sogar in Brand gesteckt. Zum Glück konnten sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch auf ‚spontane Magieentladung' hinaus reden.

„KLEINER ONKEL", schrie sie und sprang auf ihr Pferd. „Los, wir müssen zurück!"

James sah ihr lachend hinter her, als kleiner Onkel schnell los galoppierte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„MUM! DAD!", schrie sie, als sie die Türe mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand beförderte. Sie rannte in die Küche, wo ihre Eltern bei Kaffee und Kuchen saßen. „Brief?", fragte sie fordernd.

„Da", sagte Annika und wies auf den Umschlag, der auf dem kleinen Obsttisch lag.

Schnell riss sie den Umschlag auf und begann die Zeilen zu lesen, die ihr entgegen strahlten. „Ich bin aufgenommen", sagte sie freudestrahlend und tanzte durch die Küche. „Wann gehen wir in die Winkelgasse? Ich brauch doch einen Zauberstab! Und Bücher! Und einen Kessel!"

„Nur immer langsam", meinte Tommy und lachte, als sich seine Tochter so in Rage redete. „Wir werden schon noch alles rechtzeitig besorgen."

„Kleinen Onkel und Herrn Nielson muss ich übrigens auch mitnehmen", sagte sie und nickte eifrig. „Ich kann die beiden doch nicht so lange alleine lassen!"

Ihre Eltern warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu. „Weißt du, Schatz", sagte Annika. „In Hogwarts sind nur Eulen, Ratten, Kröten und Katzen erlaubt. Keine Pferde und Affen!"

„Aber-", flüsterte Pippi traurig und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Dumbledore hat sicher nichts dagegen", sprach James dazwischen, als er die Küche betreten hatte. „Der ist doch sowieso für solch außergewöhnliche Tiere, wie er es nett!"

„Ich werde ihm dann einmal einen Brief schreiben", schlug Tommy vor und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem schwarzen Kaffee. „Aber erst, wenn ich fertig gegessen habe!"

Annika verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, musste aber dennoch lächeln. „Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie Minerva reagiert, wenn sie kleiner Onkel und Herrn Nielson in Hogwarts sieht!"

James lehnte sich an die Küchentür und hielt sich vor lachen schon den Bauch. „Alleine der Gedanke und der Blick von allen ist es schon wert, dass Pippi mit den beiden nach Hogwarts fährt", brachte er zwischen mehreren Lachern hervor und wischte sich die Lachtränen fort.

In Tommys Augen blitzte der Schalk. „Und wie erst Filch reagieren wird, wenn er zwei neue, unerwartete Hogwartsbesucher in der Schule hat!"

„Also darf ich die beiden mitnehmen?", fragte Pippi erneut und blickte alle reihum an.

„Die Chancen stehen gar nicht mal so schlecht", antwortete Annika und legte einen Arm um ihre Tochter.

„Habt ihr gehört?", sagte Pippi zu kleiner Onkel, der gerade am Küchenfenster stand und zustimmend wieherte. Herr Nielson saß gerade bei der Obstschale und aß genüsslich seine Banane.

„Dein Brief ist auch gerade angekommen, James", sagte Tommy und deutete auf die Eule, die gerade durchs Küchenfenster flatterte. „Also können wir morgen einmal in die Winkelgasse gehen."

„Cool", sagte Pippi. „Was hast du denn für einen Kuchen gebacken?"

„Schokokuchen!"

„Lecker", antwortete Pippi und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. „Für mich gleich ein extragroßes Stück!"

Ja, so lief ein normaler Tage bei der Familie Potter ab. Pippi trägt ihr Pferd durch die Gegend. Tommy und Annika unterstützen ihre Tochter bei ihrem Vorhaben ihre Tiere nach Hogwarts mitzunehmen. Und James war einfach von seiner Schwester begeistert und stellte sich schon vor, was so alles in Hogwarts gemacht werden konnte!


	3. 2 Pippi in der Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 2: Pippi in der Winkelgasse**

Annika Potter betrat leise das Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Sie war darauf bedacht, dass sie nicht über kleiner Onkel fiel. Herr Nielson schlief für gewöhnlich immer im Bett mit Pippi. Seufzend schüttelte Annika ihren Kopf. Sie hatten nie eine Chance gehabt, Pippi davon abzuhalten und wenn doch, dann hat sie die beiden durch ihr Fenster ins Haus gebracht.

Irgendwann hatten sie auch aufgegeben, kleiner Onkel und Herr Nielson wieder aus dem Haus zu befördern, aber eines mussten sie Pippi anrechnen, sie kümmerte sich wirklich um ihre beiden Tiere.

Leicht beugte sich Annika über ihre Tochter, die, wenn sie schlief, wirklich ein Engel war, der tagsüber nicht war. Manche Eindrücke konnten schon täuschen, vor allem, wenn man von der Kraft der kleinen ausging, die sie sogar schon gezielt einsetzen konnte.

„Pippi", flüsterte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du musst aufstehen!"

Pippi zog die Decke über ihren Kopf und drehte sich von ihrer Mutter weg.

„Wir wollen doch heute in die Winkelgasse."

„Winkelgasse?", kam es dumpf unter der Bettdecke hervor. „Ich will aber nicht aufstehen. Es ist gerade so gemütlich!"

„Deine Schulutensilien kommen nicht von alleine zu dir, Liebes", sagte Annika. „Wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht am Frühstückstisch sitzt, müssen wir dich wohl oder übel alleine zu Hause lassen."

Plötzlich setzte sich Pippi rasch in ihrem Bett auf und sprang hinaus. „Nein, ich bin schon wach! Ja nicht ohne mich gehen! Bin gleich fertig!"

Lachend sah Annika ihrer Tochter nach, die in das angrenzende Badezimmer hetzte und keine zehn Minuten später völlig angezogen am Küchentisch saß und ihr Frühstück gierig verschlang.

„Kleines, dir isst niemand dein Essen weg", hatte Tommy gesagt und trank genüsslich seinen Kaffee und las die neue Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

„Ja, aber ihr geht sonst ohne mich in die Winkelgasse", antwortete sie und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von ihrem Kakao, den sie auch gleich wieder ausspuckte. „Heiß!", stotterte sie und fächelte sich Luft zu. Pippi nahm den Orangensaft, der gleich neben ihrem Teller stand und trank ihn in einem Schluck aus. „Schon besser", antwortete sie zufrieden und stellte das Glas so kräftig zurück auf den Tisch, dass das Glas zerbrach und die Splitter in der ganzen Küche umher flogen.

James, Annika und Tommy hatten sich schnell in Sicherheit gebracht und sahen die feinen Splitter in der Küche liegen.

„Uups, war wohl etwas zu fest", gab Pippi ein wenig verlegen zu.

„Etwas", füge James hinzu und man konnte leichten Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme hören. „Heidi, du musst schon langsam lernen nicht so kraftvoll zuzupacken!"

„Heidi?", fragte Annika verwirrt und sah zwischen ihren Kinder hin und her.

„Ich mag ja die Heidifilme so gerne und da ich meine Haare immer zu Zöpfen habe, nennt James mich eben Heidi", erklärte Pippi und James nickte zustimmend.

„_Heidi! Heidi! Deine Welt sind die Berge! Heidi! Heidi! Denn dort oben bist du zu Haus'! Dunkle Tannen, grüne Wiesen im Sonnenschein! Heidi! Heidi! Brauchst du zum Glücklich sein",_ sang James vor sich hin.

Pippi hatte ihm in die Schulter geboxt, was dazu führte, dass James unsanft auf dem Boden landete und sich die Schulter rieb. „Du schlägst schon fest zu, Heidi!"

„Ich hab dir schon oft gesagt, dass du mich zwar Heidi nennen darfst, ich aber dieses Lied auf mich bezogen nicht mag", antwortete sie ihm und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Nana Kinder", ging Tommy dazwischen. „Keine Gewaltakte hier!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In der Winkelgasse trennten sich die Potters. James ging mit seinem Vater zu Flourish & Blotts um die Bücher zu besorgen und anschließend in den neu eröffneten Quidditchladen und würden vermutlich für mehrere Stunden nicht mehr dort rauszubekommen sein. Aber wer wusste schon, wie lange es dauerte, bis der Zauberer oder in Pippis Fall die Hexe, den richtigen Zauberstab gefunden hatte?

Annika und Pippi machten sich also auf den Weg zu Ollivanders, der sie sofort freudig begrüßte, als sie den Laden betraten.

„Nun ist auch unsere kleine Pippi so weit", sagte er und schüttelte ihr die Hand. Womöglich hatte Pippi zu fest zugegriffen, denn Ollivander verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte, nach dem Pippi seine Hand los gelassen hatte, seine Hand.

„Ja, dann werde ich wohl nach einem Zauberstab für Sie suchen, Miss Potter", sagte Ollivander und ging ans Ende des Ladens und kam mit einem große Stapel Zauberstäben wieder.

„Dann wollen wir mal ein paar ausprobieren, nicht wahr?", sagte er und reichte ihr einen nach dem anderen Zauberstab. Irgendwann, nach dem fünfzigsten Versuch, hörten sie auf zu zählen. Wie viele Zauberstäbe dann noch kamen, wusste keiner mehr, aber Ollivander hatte bereits zu schwitzen begonnen. So einen komplizierten Kunden hatte er noch nie gehabt!

Sogar Annika wirkte ein wenig besorgt, dass anscheinend der richtige Zauberstab nicht dabei war. Pippi hatte doch schon ein paar Mal gezaubert und den Brief aus Hogwarts hatte sie auch bekommen. Und Hogwarts irrte sich nie!

Den Potters wäre es ja egal gewesen, wenn ihre Tochter nicht zaubern könnte, aber wenn Hogwarts den Brief schickte, musste sie einfach zaubern können.

In den Straßen der Winkelgasse wurde es langsam dunkel und Ollivander zitterte immer mehr, je mehr Zauberstäbe er ihr reichte.

Irgendwann waren auch James und Tommy zu ihnen gestoßen, weil sie sich fragten, wo sie so lange geblieben waren. Mitleidig sahen sie die Betroffenen an!

Plötzlich stoben rote und goldene Funken aus Pippis Zauberstab und alle seufzten erleichtert auf.

„Der Zauberstab ist aus Fliederholz gefertigt! Kern ist ein Einhorn mit einem Zentaur und Riesenhaar vermischt", sagte Ollivander und kratze sich am Kopf. „Dieser Zauberstab liegt schon seit über hunderten von Jahren in diesem Geschäft! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der überhaupt verkauft wird!"

„Mich wundert die Zusammenstellung überhaupt nicht", sagte James und sah seine Eltern grinsend an, die zu verstehen schienen, worauf ihr Sohn aus war. Ollivander, der dieser Aussage nichts abgewinnen konnte entschloss einfach sich nichts dabei zu denken und war einfach nur froh, dass Pippi einen Zauberstab gefunden hatte.

Pippi interessierte sich nicht mehr für die Unterhaltung der Erwachsenen, sondern sah einfach nur noch liebevoll und ehrfürchtig ihren Zauberstab an. Vorsichtig hielt sie ihn und sah ihn sich von allen Seiten auf.

„Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein", flüsterte sie. „Ich erde dich gut behandeln und auf dich aufpassen! Ich verspreche es!"


End file.
